Pictures of Success
by Rooonie
Summary: It has been two years since graduation from Rosewood High. The A threat has been eradicated and the Liars and their friends have naturally dispersed- All except for Spencer Hastings, who feels compelled to return home summer after summer. This year she'll run into Paige McCullers.
1. Cabin in the Rosewoods

_I've decided to write a McHastings fic! :D_

_The chapters are going to be short and the story will be less than six chapters spanning a few weeks of summer vacation. Here is the set up... I hope you guys like it! _

* * *

Spencer drove up to the cabin over an hour after the start of Noel Kahn's party. Although she felt dismayed that she'd have to park three blocks away, the idea of showing up _alone_ and _on time_ to a Rosewood high reunion party was more unappealing than a hike through the woods in heels. She slammed her door closed in a huff, her mood already sour. She thought Hannah, or at least _Aria _would come home this summer. But they'd left her. Emily was on another Habitat trip, Hannah was "glamming" around New York City with her new best friends, and Aria was studying literature in Ireland with Ezra Fitz. Spencer thought with a shudder about all the _wonderful adventures_ she'd have to hear them recap later.

She'd resigned herself to a quiet entrance when a movement caught the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Paige McCullers sitting in an excessively convenient parking spot. Her keys were still in the ignition. The girl was staring despondently out the window like a psychopath. Spencer decided to check it out.

* * *

Paige was trying to remember why she'd come to Noel Kahn's party. When she started publicly dating the popular and beautiful Emily Fields she was placed on some magical email and text list that meant that she still got regular invitations to "important" Rosewood gatherings. She'd never taken herself off that list, nor had she blocked Noel's number... but, she also never in a million years intended to be in Rosewood and actually go to one of these parties. Paige's idea of a successful trip home was: _Hi mom. Love you. Here is your Christmas present. Bye!_

Paige was here because it was better than being home. She was now rethinking that logic. A coffee shop would have made a lot more sense. Even going to the dentist would make more sense, fun-wise, than being _here_. What was really bothering Paige wasn't the cabin. It was the fact that she was should have been in Silicon Valley instead.

She was supposed to be fetching lattes for pretentious graphic designers who had their butts in ergonomic chairs. She'd gotten a fairytale internship. Paige applied after spending a year actually feeling like she'd _earned_ the right to go to Stanford. She was shocked when she was accepted.

The worst part of it all was that she had been the one to turn them down.

Paige was jolted out of her daze by a tapping on her window. Paige squinted out to see Spencer Hastings. _Oh God,_ Paige thought in a slight panic.

* * *

Spencer wasn't sure why she'd tapped on Paige's window. It was probably the pathetic pack instinct; her not wanting to enter this party alone. She regretted it instantly because now she was stuck looking in at Paige, who was just sitting there. _Was that fear?_ Spencer thought, shaking it off when Paige's expression became a polite smile. Paige seemed to be looking around her car for an excuse for why she'd been sitting there for, as Spencer could deduce, at least an hour. Paige finally opened the damn door and stepped out.

"Spencer, wow!" Paige said, moving uncertainly from foot to foot before leaning in and embracing the girl. "I wasn't expecting to see you," Paige continued, realizing that, for all she knew, Spencer was _always_ at these parties and she'd just showed her hand as vulnerable non-party goer. Paige knew that was ridiculous, but she'd had too many bad experiences with Spencer to let her guard down.

Awkwardness aside, Paige's hug was warm and appealing. Spencer couldn't remember the last time anyone, even a member of her family, had actually touched her. Her body stiffened under it. She held a breath that she released only after Paige stopped holding her. Spencer had to remind herself that she was in control. _Paige is obviously more out of place than I am, _Spencer told herself. She reached a hand hand out to reassuringly rest it on Paige's elbow. "Did you just get here?" Spencer asked as an uncharacteristically generous icebreaker. Spencer wondered if Paige had been home last summer as well. She couldn't remember seeing her. _Then again, Paige tended to lurk,_ Spencer thought.

Paige chuckled. "Yeah," she lied, "I was just fixing my make up." Spencer could tell that the girl wasn't wearing much more than eyeliner. _Since when did Paige__ look _that_ good in just eyeliner?_ A part of Spencer wondered. Another part desperately wanted to call her out on her blatant lies, but Spencer reminded herself to be kind.

"It is good to see you here," Spencer responded. It was pleasant, although not at all surprising to see Paige home. _Probably still hung up on Emily and waiting to be taken back,_ Spencer thought.

"You too, Spence," Paige smiled, immediately choking on her use of the nickname. She'd heard Emily use it so often that it just slipped out. Paige looked over, hoping Spencer hadn't caught it. She had to be home all summer, she didn't need to make it worse for herself by having Spencer Hastings as an enemy.

"Thanks!" Spencer responded, a bit too enthusiastically to be authentic. "UPenn is going great. Toby and I are still together. I'm just in town this summer with an internship with Skeeter and Johnson," Spencer explained before realizing that a) The girl hadn't asked and b) the words came out a little too rehearsed. She was glad it was just Paige.

"Neat," Paige said with a nod. Spencer was annoyed that the girl didn't seem to be actually listening. Spencer didn't bother asking about Paige's life after that. Besides, they only had a a few more feet before knocking twice and entering the party.

* * *

The girls both experience a queazy mix of nostalgia and apprehension when they opened the door to the party. Familiar faces were just a little friendlier, a little _drunker_ than the girls remembered them. Spencer could have made a crayon that was Noel Kahn's Cabin gold, she knew that lighting so well. And the smell. The smell was atrocious, but even Paige felt a tug of gratefulness for that old wooded vodka muskiness. Paige looked over at Spencer with a smirk. It made Spencer's stomach flutter. _Camaraderie_, Spencer labelled it.

They were greeted by cheers, "Spencer Hastings!" a drunken Noel announced. People were happy. People were surprised. "And Paige Mc-" he seemed to lose his footing, and his train of thought, "Mc-Something!" A few people remembered her being on the swim team.

Noel walked up and shook Spencer's hand. He was putting aside all differences tonight. That was his _goal_. The world was small and kind, _even for this heinous bitch!_ He grinned like a madman. _That_ is how wasted Noel was for his first party of the summer.

Paige slipped away. She needed to find swimmers. And a very very strong drink.

* * *

Paige finally spotted a group of recognizable faces. She lingered at the drink table plotting her approach. Paige never had really close friends. And she started ignoring the ones she had around the time she started officially dating Emily Fields. They were nice people, too. They were kind when she came out, supportive when she started dating a competitor. _Her_ team. '_Were' is the key word,_ Paige thought. She had opted to replace their kindness with threatening text messages, their goofy gossip with kidnappings. She'd spent most of her time _Emily's_ friends, people who never even liked Paige. It made Paige grumpy, even though she was sure she'd do it again if given the choice. Paige was a sucker for Emily Fields.

Paige decided to walk up to them. Worst thing that could happen would be outright rejection, and Paige had grown numb to that. She eased to the edge of the conversation.

"Paige? Paige McCullers!?" a redhead named Kim exclaimed. Paige smiled and nodded. The other girls gave little cheers of approval and pulled her into their circle.

A few hours later, Paige was a talkative brand of buzzed and surprisingly happy to boot. The cabin was warm and friendly. There was a group singing Bon Jovi in a corner. _It was a cabin party lost in time,_ Paige thought, willing to bet the same thing happened at Noel's older brother's parties and maybe even their parents' reunions._ Man, this isn't bad at all, _She thought, wandering aimlessly through the crowd of jeans and plaid and hugs. Her smile dropped when she found Spencer again. The girl was beyond drunk, her hand moving up and down Noel Kahn's side. She was _giggling_ at his joke. Paige was certain that Spencer did not giggle.

"This isn't my problem," Paige muttered to herself, biting her lip, trying not to think about it. But Paige kept staring at them and before she knew it she was glaring at Noel. And then Noel leaned over to smell Spencer's hair. "Fuck," Paige said aloud. That is how Paige, once again, found herself ready to throw it all away to save a pretty girl she despised.


	2. The Way to There

_Alright, here is Chapter 2! So much for me keeping it short... Let me know what you think?_

* * *

Paige made herself strut up to Noel's crew, trying to exude maximum confidence. They were lounging on couches and chairs, Spencer and Noel squished together at the center of the pack.

"Spencer!" Paige practically chirped, "you ready to get going?" she asked, trying to be_ oh so_ casual. Spencer looked up for a second with a confused pout and, just like that, resumed her conversation with the girl next to her. Noel's arm was snaked around her waist, his hand playing with the hem of her dress, _well_ above her knee. Paige lingered. "Spence?" she said again, confidence faltering. Noel removed his arm. _Well, that is a step in the right direction._ Paige thought, pleased. Then he stood up and walked up to Paige, stumbling just a bit. _And there are steps in the wrong one._

"Spencer is fine, you can leave," he said once he was a little too close.

"Yeah, no, I can't. We came here together. I've got to take her home," Paige maintained composure.

"_Lisssen_," Noel stepped even closer. "Spencer and I have been into each other for..." he shook his head, looking down to count on his fingers, "_many_ years. Tonight we're finally going to fall into love." Paige looked closer into Noel's dark eyes. They were even crazier than usual. This guy was _on_ something. Paige felt much needed adrenaline pump through her veins. "And if I have to fight you to keep her," he announced loudly, rolling up his sleeves. Paige's eyebrows shot up. Noel gave her a shove, but she easily recovered. The crowd began to notice.

"Noel," Paige was going to be very reasonable with him, "you're not going to fall in love with Spencer. She was horrible to you all through school. Remember that fashion show? Wasn't that the last thing you ever MC'd at Rosewood?" Noel was now puffing out his chest. _Maybe talking about his failures wasn't the best approach._ For some reason this was the moment when the wasted Spencer finally noticed her.

"Paige!" Spencer yelled, standing and then stumbling towards her. The taller girl threw herself into Paige's arms. Luckily Paige's legs were now planted on the ground and she was sturdy enough to catch her. Spencer planted a wet kiss right behind Paige's ear that sent a chill down the her back. "You're still here," she whispered. Spencer put her full weight against Paige and the girl had to twist to make sure she didn't hit the ground.

"Oh! I see how it is," Paige heard Noel snarl. She knew she wouldn't win in a fight against a clearly drug addled yet physically fit man. She eased Spencer down onto her butt. Paige then bent her knees, balled up her fist and..

_POW_ She twisted around and connected with Noel's jaw. She even followed through on her punch, a sharp pain moving through her hand. The guy dropped like a sack of potatoes. There were a few cheers from the crowd and a couple girls from his posse leapt to his aide. Paige watched Noel until she knew that he was breathing and opening his eyes.

_Time to go,_ Paige thought, feeling a small thrill. She'd never hit anyone before... at least not outside of junior high martial arts sparring... She gathered Spencer up from her shocked sitting position, throwing the girl's arm over her neck and leading her away. As she was heading out she caught Kim's eye. She'd hoped the swimmers weren't watching and surprised to see the girl smirk. Paige gave a shrug and Kim smiled widened, shaking her head._ Maybe this won't be so bad,_ Paige thought, as they made their way outside.

* * *

Paige's exhilaration was short-lived. A couple things dawned on her as she walked away from the party. A) They were both too drunk to drive and b) she had no idea where Spencer lived. "You're in Emily's neighborhood, right?" Paige asked the girl that she was practically dragging along.

"I..." Spencer started. She looked panicked. "I have to..." Spencer shoved Paige away from her and turned, took a few steps and threw up at the base of a tree.

"Lovely," Paige muttered to herself, getting her phone out to call a cab. She gave the guy their location and recovered Spencer. Paige led them to her car where they could sit and wait. She had a large water bottle there that she drank from and passed back to Spencer, who inexplicably had gotten into the backseat. Paige sat in the passenger seat of the front. "Are you staying at your parent's place?" Paige asked.

"God no," Spencer said, leaving it at that. Paige looked at the girl through the rear view mirror. She was pouting.

"Should I call someone to come get you? Toby maybe?" Paige tried again, and this seemed to agitate Spencer further.

"_Not Toby,_" she growled, mumbling the reasons incoherently to herself.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, exasperated. Spencer just sighed."You were going to hook up with Noel, you know?" Paige asked, finding her own voice getting sharper.

Spencer's face scrunched, "Ugh, _gross_. I _hate_ that guy," she responded, shuddering.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Paige grumbled, realizing she wasn't going to get the 'thank you' she'd been fishing for. Paige leaned back and took a few breaths. The back of her hand burned from where she'd hit Noel. She wiggled her fingers, nothing seemed broken. She waited for a while, both girls sitting in silence. When she finally looked back, Spencer seemed to have cooled down. "Spencer?" Paige was going to ask about Toby again. Then she thought to ask why the girl had tapped on her window.

"Yeah?" Spencer responded. She was now leaning with her back against the door. She had her knees pulled up to her chin and her head resting on them. She looked sad and Paige felt a pang of guilt over wanting to start an argument.

"Never mind," Paige said with a sigh.

The cab arrived and they drove in silence. Paige was content to stare out the window, watching streetlights and lit signs. After a few minutes she felt Spencer move closer to her. The girl linked her arm with Paige's and rested her head on her shoulder. Paige sighed and relaxed into the grip so that Spencer could be comfortable. She realized that she wasn't going to get a straight answer about where Spencer lived. "I'm taking you to my house, okay?" Paige asked. Spencer grumbled something and nodded her head before cuddling further into Paige and falling asleep.

* * *

Paige led Spencer to her room and then crept back downstairs for some water and a snack. She was halfway to the kitchen before she realized her dad had been awake the whole time.

"You're sneaking girls up to your bedroom now?" He said, his voice gruff and scratchy. She mentally berated herself as she stood, frozen in place.

Her dad had insisted on being on the couch instead of bed. Because, God forbid, the man be perceived as lazy while recovering from bypass surgery.

"I thought you were sleeping," Paige mumbled.

"This is why I'm on the couch. Someone has got to stand guard," Paige finished her way to the kitchen and filled a couple glasses with water. "And you're up far past curfew," her dad sat straighter to look at her. He had a small smile on his lips. Paige started to breath again as she made her way over to the couch.

"And you're supposed to be resting, old man," Paige joked back, sitting next to him.

"This girl upstairs..." Her dad began.

"Was drunk. Spencer Hastings," Paige explained, "We're not even friends. I just couldn't leave her at that gross cabin," she continued. He was making the effort, so she'd try this newfangled 'honesty' thing. Paige played absentmindedly with her injured hand. It was going to bruise.

"A Hastings," her dad chuckled."Jeez." There was a moment of silence between them. He finally noticed the hand, "What happened there?" he demanded, pointing to it. Paige thought of a few plausible explanations... falling, slamming it in a car door...

"I... uh..." Paige bit her lip. "I hit a guy," she said.

"Did he hurt you?" Her dad asked, his jaw clenched in concern.

"He didn't get a chance," Paige breathed the words out. She met her dad's eyes, defiant. She was challenging him to lecture her, only to see him worried, even sad. "I... knocked him flat," she said.

His eyebrows shot up. "Well... that's my girl," he replied. Paige laughed and so did he. "You always liked a good fight."

"Well I didn't play fair in this one," Paige said.

"Probably for the best. I'm glad you're not too hurt. You should ice that hand," he said. Paige nodded. He was being very cavalier. Paige wondered if he'd ever fought someone. Paige wouldn't put it past him. Nick McCullers was known for his temper. Although he tended to deal in sharp words rather than physical violence. After a few moments of silence Paige heard him chuckled, seemingly lost in thought.

Paige was a little offended, "What?"

He looked up at her, "I was just thinking about how much you loved play-fighting as a kid. Remember that?" Paige nodded and smiled. She remembered how her dad would exaggerate injury every time she 'got' him. It made her feel amazing to see the grown man fly back from the impact of her kick. Paige hadn't thought about that for years. Even pretend violence made her a little anxious now. Her last couple years of High School made that world much too real.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room," Paige said as she stood up. She hesitated for a second before leaning forward and kissing her dad on the forehead. It was still awkward; she wasn't sure if she should have. "Be nice about Spencer tomorrow?" She asked. He grunted. "Drink the water. And get some sleep," she told him.

"Yeah yeah, that's my new career. I'll graduate at the top of my class in resting," he said with another, happier grunt again. "Check in with your mom, okay? She sleeps better when she knows we're all home."

"Okay," Paige nodded, trying not to take that as a dig at her recent reluctance to come back to Rosewood. "Night, dad," Paige said and left for bed. She snuck into her own bedroom to grab pjs and leave a large glass of water and a couple Aspirin on the nightstand for Spencer. The girl had clearly made herself feel at home. Her clothes strewn across Paige's floor. Paige blushed a bit seeing a mostly naked Spencer fast asleep in her bed. She pulled the covers over the her lacy red bra-clad torso and made sure the trash bin was close by. _For the love of God, don't puke in my bed,_ Paige thought.

She left the room, a hand moving over her forehead in disbelief.

* * *

When Spencer woke up her first thought was,_ Oh God, I slept with Noel._ Her second was _Damn, it smells nice in this bed._ At that point she looked around and was flooded with relief. This was not a cabin. In fact, this looked a whole lot like a girl's bedroom. Not a girly girl, though, she looked down at the flannel sheets. She was in her underwear under them and they were soft against her legs. She closed her eyes and cuddled into that softness and the slightly spicy scent. She almost fell back asleep when it dawned on her: _Oh God, I slept with Paige._

Spencer sat up quickly, gathering the sheets around her. She closed her eyes to think and images started coming together in her head. The party was drunk and she'd wanted to catch up. She must have gone _way_ overboard. She remembered flirting.. gross, Noel. But, they didn't kiss; something had stopped it. She remembered Paige in the car; Paige talking to swimmers. Paige looked _good_ that night, but Spencer deduced that nothing had happened. Not that Spencer hadn't considered Paige before. She'd had a series of unfortunate Paige-dreams in high school.

She thought harder, _was there a fight?_ There was a knock at the door. She realized that she was now standing and pacing the bedroom, the sheet held against her was completely off the bed. She must have woken someone. "One second!" Spencer yelled. Her clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room. She hated the idea of putting last night's dress back on.

"You can borrow anything you need," she heard the muffled voice through the door.

"Thanks!" Spencer responded. She moved to a beautifully crafted bureau. In the first drawer was an assortment of incredibly soft looking t-shirts. Spencer shuffled around, eventually finding an acceptable outfit. She noted, in the back of her head, how Paige's clothes felt against her. They were kind of perfect, and that smell was now even closer to her body. She stored it away, there was no time to think about that right now. "Come in!" she said, loud enough for Paige to hear.

Paige walked in the room. She seemed to be taking in the mess and the unmade bed. Spencer kicked herself for not cleaning up and decided it would be the first thing she'd do once Paige left. Paige then smirked at Spencer before averted her eyes.

"Glad you're doing better," Paige said, "Bathroom is across the hall. There are new toothbrushes in the top drawer." Paige looked back up at Spencer and caught her eye again. She seemed like she was on the brink of laughter, but it was good hearted teasing. It made Spencer nervous and her stomach seemed to flutter under Paige's eyes. "Breakfast will be ready downstairs whenever you are," Paige finished, her smile broad now. Spencer wasn't able to form words under that smirk, so she just nodded politely. Paige turned around to leave and from the hallway yelled, "I love that shirt, by the way," chuckling a bit as she walked down the stairs.

Spencer frowned and looked herself over. She realized that the faded black shirt she'd chosen had comic book characters on the front. _The Runaways?_

* * *

Paige almost had her parents shuffled out the door by the time Spencer came downstairs. Her mom had found her lost keys and was approaching her dad who was waiting with his shoulder against the doorframe. They were already running late for Mr. McCullers' doctor's appointment, which would usually annoy him. In addition, the man wasn't too keen on being seen in public (and he'd consider Spencer 'public') in his weakened current state. This all served to worry Paige. She was worried that her mom was too flustered now, and was wondering if she should be the one driving them. She was worried about how they would act around Spencer, although she'd talked to them several times about being cool.

For Paige's part, she felt inexplicably giddy when Spencer walked down the stairs wearing her clothes, her hair in a neat braid.

And Spencer, never one to shy away from a situation, no matter how awkward, walked right up to the parents. "Mr. and Mrs. McCullers," the girl beamed, "Thank you for letting me stay the night." She was nearly perfect in her composure, her eyes only falling slightly at the sight of Paige's dad.

"We were glad to have you," Paige's mom responded with a smile. "Sounds like you two attended quite the reunion last night. I'm really glad... Ever since Paige decided to stay the summer, we've been worried about her-"

"Mom," Paige stopped her in warning, "you're going to be late..."

"Yes, yes we are. You're welcome to visit anytime Spencer," Mrs McCullers said before grinning at her mortified daughter.

"Drive safe. Call me after?" Paige asked, directing the question at her dad. She caught his eye and he seemed to nod. The man regarded Spencer and took a breath. Paige worried every time her dad spoke to one of her friends.

"Tell your parents we say 'hi,' okay Spencer?" He said warmly.

"I will, Mr. McCullers," Spencer said. Paige wondered how she could possibly be so put-together this morning. _Is she wearing lipgloss?_ Paige found herself staring at the girl in wonder.

Paige's parents departed and she led Spencer to the kitchen.

"So..." Paige paused for a second. She contemplated asking something, but turned her attention to food instead. "What can I get you? We have pretty much everything. Eggs... cereal.."

"I'd kill for a coffee," Spencer stated.

"Ah, that we don't have. My mom banished all things unhealthy after my dad's heart attack." Spencer looked mortified by the prospect.

"But... Coffee actually prevents heart disease," Spencer pointed out.

"Correlation is not causation, Spencer," Paige said, chuckling. She poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Spencer sneered at her for a second. Paige was starting to realize that her grumpiness had nothing to do with what Paige did or said. It was just her way of being. "No problem. Do you mind if we stop for coffee on the drive back to my car."

_Presumptuous_, Paige thought, tallying it among the girl's traits, "_Our_ car_s_, you mean?" Paige said, "We cabbed it home," she explained, only taking a bit of joy in besting the very out-of-sorts girl. She didn't pause long enough for Spencer to feel embarrassed, though. That neither the point nor her nature. "Since my parents just left in our only other car, I thought maybe we could bike?" Paige suggested, savoring the idea of a couple miles on the love of her life. She'd named her bike Andy.

"Ugh," Spencer grunted. "We'd have to bring that little trash can from your room." Paige understood that the girl was probably too hungover for movement and was considering the cost of a cab back to Noel's. "But we could walk..." Spencer said, surprising Paige. "Fresh air will be agreeable." Spencer was smiling at Paige again. It was a weird feeling, having Spencer smile at her so casually.

"Okay, but eat some eggs first? It'll help your stomach," Paige said. Spencer smiled and nodded.

* * *

The eggs _did_ help her stomach feel better, as did the water and Aspirin Spencer now remembered taking last night. Spencer was determined to make it up to Paige, but she wasn't sure how or even how long it would take her to repay such a massive debt. Step one, she plotted, was for them to become friends. Spencer suggested that they detour through downtown Rosewood on their way to Noel's and Paige agreed after only a moment of hesitation. Paige suggested The Brew for that coffee Spencer had been craving. It was also exceptionally thoughtful and Spencer was glad Paige didn't notice her flinch before agreeing. The Brew would take them to Toby's apartment. Though he was subletting it, the proximity still made her uneasy.

Toby had opted to stay in motels and working odd construction jobs across the state. Spencer's parents offered him work this summer. Their yard was in need desperate need of landscaping and the paint on the guest house was cracking and peeling. They were offering more money than Spencer was making at her internship. But Toby refused.

Spencer bought the two coffees, in the next step of 'the least she could do.'

"I'll have a peppermint mocha," Paige told the barista. Spencer held back a judgemental look before ordering herself a double espresso. They settled into a couple couches in the middle of the room and Spencer started asking Paige questions. If they were going to be friends, Spencer wanted to know it all.

After talking for a while about swimming at length, Paige seemed to catch onto Spencer's questions game.

"So are you doing Division I Field Hockey?" Paige asked.

"I am. Though we lost brutally against Princeton last year." Spencer was a starter now, but it didn't diminish the fact that she hated losing. Paige chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been keeping track," she admitted.

"What? You're dating field hockey players?" Spencer teased. Paige blushed and she knew she'd nailed it.

"Only... a couple," Paige rubbed the side of her face adorably and Spencer laughed.

"I should have known they'd be your type," Spencer shook her head, pleased with this nugget of information. She let her eyes linger on Paige for a few moments. The girl was so different from the one she'd known at the start of school. Spencer imagined what it would be like to be approached by Paige at some field hockey celebration. She imagined the girl being incredibly charming after loosening up over drinks.

Paige was looking at the door. Spencer watched the girl's face light up with recognition as it opened and closed. At that moment Spencer was watching Paige reacting to someone that was her 'type' walking into The Brew. Spencer looked over, trying not to think too hard about the ill will washing through her at the sight. It was a girl Spencer barely recognized from high school.

"Paige!" the redhead exclaimed, walking over to them.

Paige stood up, "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," Paige was saying after introducing Kim to Spencer. It was a blur, Spencer was certain she'd been polite, though.

"I'm so glad!" Kim was saying, "I was going to call and see how you were doing after the fight last night."

_There _was_ a fight!_ Spencer thought. Now it was coming back to her. She remembered looking up at them. She'd watch Paige knock Noel out.

"I'm fine," Paige said, holding up her hand. It was red, but not yet purple. Spencer kicked herself for not noticing. Kim took the hand into hers and observed the injury. Spencer must have been seething in her seat behind Paige because Kim gave her a look of apology and let Paige's hand go.

"Well, I never in a million years pictured the two of you together," Kim said, "but I guess it makes a lot of sense," the girl smirked.

"Oh we're not-" Paige blushed and began talking only to be cut off.

"It's too bad, too. I had a _massive_ crush on Paige back in high school," Kim admitted, looking over at Spencer who smiled back.

"_You did_?" Paige said. Spencer was surprised that the thought hadn't occurred to Paige.

Kim's phone rang. "I've got to get going!" she said, enthusiastically, "See you guys around!" With that, Kim moved across the room to the arms of a handsome looking guy with two coffees in his large hands. They exited the Brew and Paige fell into her seat.

"_Wow_," Spencer said, watching Paige.

"Yeah. _Fuck_. I should go tell her that we're not together," Paige said, a little frantic.

"Chill out, Paige," Spencer said with a laugh. Paige looked like she'd been hit on the head with a small piece of Soviet satellite debris- more shocked than hurt. She'd have to recast the 'player Paige' she'd been imaging with this cute nerdy version. Spencer realized Paige probably got even more attention just being herself. "She has your number, right?" Paige nodded, "She'll text you," Spencer explained.

"But... that guy..." Paige pouted.

"That guy was totally related to her. God, Paige, you have eyes, you could use them," Spencer teased. Paige still looked unconvinced. "This misunderstanding will only make her like you more," Spencer explained. "I mean, you're dating a Hastings for goodness sakes!" Spencer exclaimed, trying to win Paige over with a little self deprecation.

"Har har," Paige fake-laughed, "just the thing I've been waiting for all these years," Paige sighed. They both laughed but Spencer noticed that the girl couldn't bring herself to look Spencer in the eye.

Paige held the door open when they were leaving. Spencer let her hand graze the girl's abdomen as she passed through, feeling her tense at the touch. Spencer knew it was a little mean, but she was curious.

* * *

They got to the cabin around 4PM. Their cars were in place, a couple blocks apart, surrounded by other stranded vehicles. There was activity inside the cabin that they intentionally avoided.

It dawned on Spencer that she really didn't want their day to end. "You should come running with me tomorrow morning," Spencer said. "I don't have to be at work until ten, and I _know_ we both wake up early."

Paige snorted, "I can run in the morning without having to drive to Philly," she said, although Spencer could tell she was considering it.

"_Come on._ The trail is beautiful and it leads to one of the best coffee shops in the state," Spencer said. "I wake up at six."

Paige laughed. "I'll be there around 8," she said. Spencer frowned. "Spence, there is a huge difference between waking up early to swim and doing so to run." She stated.

"The only difference is water," Spencer stated.

"Yes, exactly," Paige laughed.

Spencer could kind of understand."7:00," she negotiated. Spencer was was happy that Paige was coming over, regardless of the time, but she wouldn't be a Hastings if she didn't try for more.

Paige laughed, seeming pleased. "7:45 and you're buying the coffee again," she countered.

"7:30, and you have to get actual coffee, not chocolate milk," she teased.

They jested back and forth a little more, finally agreeing on 7:45. Paige would let Spencer pick the coffees but, she had to buy another if Paige didn't like her 'snooty selection.'

"_Fine_," Spencer said, reluctant to get in her car.

"Fine," Paige replied, her face just barely serious. She lingered, looking down at her hands.

Spencer stepped forward, compelled by wind or gravity or some other force out of her control. She kissed Paige, gently on the lips. It lasted a moment, the girls mouth soft and warm.

"Umm," Paige blushed, kicking at the gravel when Spencer stepped back. She looked up at the girl, "I'll see you tomorrow, Spencer," Paige said with a smirk so small it mostly manifested as a twinkle in her eye.

Spencer shook the kiss off as a fluke, regaining her composure. "Yeah, try not to slow me down, McCullers," she teased.

Paige laughed, turned and walked away.

She left Spencer leaning against her car.

For a moment Spencer thought to call Paige back and they'd talk about what just happened. But she decided, for once in her life, to just let it be. She got in the seat and turned the key.

Spencer shook her head, smiled again and drove home.


	3. Better Days

Paige woke up even earlier than 6AM. She stood, she stretched, she brushed her teeth. Paige hadn't bothered to mull over events from the day before. She'd crept up to the memory of that kiss a few times... as she was having dinner with her family or reading in bed... just to pull back, baffled. A single hungover day with Spencer had parted the clouds on her summer vacation in ways she was determined not to ruin. For the first time since the end of her swim season, Paige eagerly awaited the morning.

She packed her backpack with her laptop and wacom tablet. If she was going all the way to Philly, she might as well make a day of it. She breezed past her dad, who, in some miracle was actually sleeping. She grabbed her red Stanford cap on her way out the door.

* * *

Spencer followed her morning routine to a T, careful not to change anything on account of her run with Paige. It was no big deal. It isn't like that kiss had actually meant anything. Spencer had set out to kiss someone that night and the fact that she was sober and it was Paige... was just a fluke.

She was ready, sipping coffee and probably brooding at the window as she often does when her attention was caught by a cardinal red hat. There was a girl in a slightly clingy v-neck leaning against her car, eating a yogurt. She looked young and fit. Spencer laughed. It was only 7:15.

Spencer texted her: _You shouldn't loiter. You look sketchy. _

It took a moment before Paige was startled and reaching for her phone. The girl looked over at the building, squinting until she found the window with Spencer. She smiled in that dopey, endearing way and Spencer gave her an eyebrow raise, looking down at an imaginary watch.

Paige typed a text, _What else can I do? I'm too early for a meeting with a total hard-ass._

Spencer's eyes narrowed at Paige and pointed at her and then the floor in a _You. Here. Now._ way. This is the kind of action that would have annoyed her friends or Toby, but Paige laughed. _That wasn't flirting,_ Spencer told herself, looking back down at the text and smiling. In a few minutes Spencer heard a knock at the door and her stomach did a little dip.

_Ugh. You know you're cute,_ she thought as she opened the door. Something about that stupid hat and Paige's obnoxious smile sent a warm rush through Spencer. Some impulse wanted to pull her in by her shirt, shove her against the wall and make her pay for her that previous insult... Spencer shook it off. "I knew you'd be up early," she tried to make her tone neutral to hide the breath she'd lost upon seeing this girl.

"We aren't good at sleeping, you and I," Paige responded with a slight smirk, her voice low. Spencer wondered if Paige had noticed the way Spencer was looking at her and broke eye contact, nervous. "Nice apartment and all, but I'm ready to _run_," Paige said in a totally normal, eager way.

Spencer looked over the girl now stretching in her doorway. So what if she a little disappointed that Paige wasn't standing _in_ her apartment. _Not to worry, I'll have that soon enough,_ Spencer calculated and the berated herself for plotting. She needed to get over this _kiss issue_ quickly or she was going to make a fool of herself.

The plan was to pay off her debt by hanging out with Paige. She'd let the girl know that her parents were looking for someone to fix up their yard. That they were paying a lot of money for it. Paige would have an easy summer job and Spencer could get on with her lonely summer.

* * *

Paige liked matching Spencer's somewhat frantic pace. It was a challenge and a distraction from that weird moment earlier. The one where Spencer looked at her like a wolf about to devour a filet. _What the hell?_ She looked over to find Spencer deep in determination. It's odd how peaceful determination could look to Paige. She knew that rush so well. It wasn't about swimming anymore, nor was it about running right now. It was a purpose. Everything stays intact when you're moving.

After about a half hour of intensive work out, the girls fell into a chatty jog to cool down. Maybe it was the intimacy Paige felt kissing Spencer last night, but Paige felt her filters fall away. Although talking to Spencer was always going to be a game, Paige was playing to give some of herself in exchange for more Spencer. Paige learned how to lose and smirk it off, which seemed to infuriate Spencer. Paige loved that feeling. Yeah, with only a day of practice, Paige McCullers was getting pretty good at Spencer Hastings.

"So," Spencer flipped around to jog backwards in front of Paige. She was just a little sweaty, her clothes clinging to her angular body to reveal appealing curves that Paige hadn't noticed before. Paige was one of the few people to know Spencer more from sports than academics, so she'd never thought of the girl as the glass figurine she seemed to be outside the classroom. The Spencer she knew was standing before her, challenging look in her eyes with just one or two strands of hair coming out of her bun.

_Dammit_, Paige thought, realizing that she might actually be more tired than Spencer. "Yeah?"

"I already know the answer, but why are you in Rosewood this summer? Have you been coming home regularly?"

"Well, you saw my him. My dad's heart attack was... unexpected," Paige confirmed, trying to speed up just enough for Spencer to become uncomfortable. It didn't work. Spencer seemed to love the new pace.

"As they often are," Spencer teased, "You weren't going to come here?" Spencer asked.

_Leading the witness,_ Paige thought. "My mom, on the phone.. I was supposed to accept an internship the next day, but just... the way she sounded when she told me," Paige talked as she kept jogging forward, trying not to sound out of breath. "I knew I had to fly home and I couldn't give them a solid return date."

Spencer was silent, she was chewing on her lip in front of Paige. It sent a pleasing shiver of desire through Paige. She thought that best way to stop this run would be to tackle Spencer to the ground.. She had to physically shake the impulse off. "So it goes." Paige tried to act casual. "You want to tell me about Toby yet?"

In some ways Paige was trying to deflect, but in another, more desperate way, she just needed to know.

Spencer stumbled, her shoulders dropped. She turned to jog next to Paige again, both girls slowing down. _Well, there is the worst way to stop an interrogation,_ Paige thought, disappointed.

"What did I already say?" Spencer asked, cautious.

"Well! Other than _everything_," Paige paused to see if her teasing had an effect, but Spencer was just jogging and calculating her reactions, "Pretty much nothing. Are you okay?" Paige ventured thinking, _There, a question that I already know the answer to._ She saw Spencer's frown though the corner of her eye, but she didn't want to get caught looking.

"He is cheating on me," Paige saw her shrug.

"Yikes," Paige said, cautiously. She was waiting for the rest of the story... about Spencer exploding with anger and their messy break up.

"I've known for a few months. He's running around with this _nurse_." Spencer could have replaced the word with "peasant" and Paige would have heard the same level of disdain.

"What happened?"

Spencer huffed out some air.

"You're still together?"

"If we break up he'll disappear. Toby is the only thing I've done right so far," Spencer said. It came out sharp and defensive. Paige knew that she had no right to be hurt, but the impact of the words stung.

"So, how does that _arrangement_ work?" Paige asked, trying to curious rather than argumentative.

"He travels constantly and I see him a few times a month. He was already breaking some channels of communication when I found out the reason. At the end of the day, if I'm stranded somewhere with a flat tire, he'll still be there, you know?"

_Of course I don't know,_ Paige thought bitterly. Spencer had obviously never said these things out loud. Paige was her freaking focus group. Paige remained silent for a few more moments. She didn't need the gossip and she didn't have advice. She really didn't have much to say. "Are we almost to the coffee shop?"

"_What?_" Spencer's tone was warning. She fell further back to a stop, apparently angry.

Paige turned around."Your relationship thing sounds bad," Paige said in an awkward, frustrated burst, "And I could use a _scone_ or something," Paige realized her volume was a too loud and she felt a bit ridiculous.

Spencer let out a deep breath and it turned into a laugh midway out her lungs. Paige chuckled too, feeling relief. "Yeah, okay. It is just around the corner."

Paige nodded. She muttered a "Thank God," just loud enough for Spencer to hear. A good chuckle loosened her body and reminded her that they were barely friends. Her time with Spencer should not be an emotional investments. Spencer fell into a walk close to Paige. Against all logic, Paige was quite pleased to share her space. In an act out of her control, she reached out and put a hand on Spencer's arm.

"You're going to be okay," Paige said with no authority. Spencer covered her face with a slight smile and let out an _ugh_. "What is it?"

"Just...I miss..."

"Him?" Paige asked, trying sound as kind as possible.

"No, not him." Spencer looked down at Paige's hand on her arm, "Sex," she answered, her voice raspy and more noticeably Spencery.

"Oh." The hairs stood up on Paige's arms and a thrill ran from her hand to her thighs. She let go of Spencer and sped up her pace towards the coffee shop in an attempt to appropriately spend this new bubble of energy. Spencer laughed and ran along with her.

* * *

They found a couple seats outside the shop. The sun now filled the sky, the day bright and green. The morning breeze remained though, and it felt absurdly perfect. Spencer noticed her confidence rebuilding after they got there. She couldn't help but attribute it to the little jog Paige did to the coffee shop after she'd mentioned sex.

Now that she shared this huge secret from her life, she decided she could be pushier for information about Paige. "So what is it like with your family?" Spencer asked after they'd settled in.

"Eh. I love my mom," Paige replied, slouching over her cup. Paige had been spacy.

Spencer wanted to know more so she just didn't say anything and stared at Paige intently.

"And my dad and I... we're in recovery, I guess... from high school," Paige let herself relax back into the chair.

"The great recession?" Spencer quipped. Paige smiled and nodded, her eyes were closed, soaking up the sun.

"We've had a few quarters of growth," Paige moved her hand to show the market trend, finally cracking a crooked smile. The line wasn't steep, but it trended upward. "High school..." Paige let it fall back to her lap, "Was 24-7 _awful_," Paige stated.

"Yeah, I can attest to that," Spencer said. "Wasn't he happy that you got a full ride to Stanford?"

Paige snorted, "Yeah. Ecstatic. The worst fight we've ever had was the night I told him that I wasn't going."

Spencer's eyes widened. "What? Why?" she blurted, realizing how damn invested she sounded. Paige raised her eyebrows and Spencer finally felt ridiculous for not knowing. "Ah," Spencer replied, biting her lip.

Paige smiled, but the light in her eyes had dimmed. Once she decided to tell the story, she sat up to look at Spencer as she talked. "I had my pick of schools after Stanford's offer. Almost all of them with scholarships. So I told my dad that I was going to Danby. It was just as free... even more so- they were paying room and board." Paige fiddled with her mug some more and clenched her teeth, "I was going to Danby to be with Emily."

Spencer remembered the horror of telling her mom and Melissa when she got rejected to UPenn. And she didn't even approach her father. "What happened next?"

"He was mad. It was vindicating, you know? Like, the fact that my dad was _screaming_ meant that I was making the right decision..." Paige explained.

"I know that feeling," Spencer agreed, leaning forward for the next part of the story.

"Jeez, Spencer, you really want to know what happened?" Paige asked, looking a little shy about the way Spencer was looking at her. Paige took a sip from her mug of now cool tea.

Spencer had tried several times to shake herself out of the Paige-induced trance she seemed to be stuck in. It never worked. She decided she'd just have to let it win,"Of course I do. We're friends now, Paige. And you _know_ how I get about my friends," Spencer smirked.

Paige laughed and nodded. "Well..." she rubbed her forehead. "I haven't told this story much," Paige admitted. "And it has to do with Emily. And isn't something I'd want her hearing," she trailed off.

Spencer reconfirmed that she wanted to hear it. "And as far as secrets go, I'm good to keep them." Paige looked at her with disbelief. And Spencer laughed. "Well, okay, I will be now." Paige sighed with a smile. It dawned on Spencer that, fascination aside, she was actually having a lot of _fun_ right now.

She looked at Paige as she geared up to tell this story and could have sworn that Paige was enjoying herself as well. "So, after our argument I was sure and I was _thrilled_. It was late, but I biked to Emily's house. I threw pebbles at her window and everything. I got her to come down to the yard and I announced it," Paige threw out her arms dramatically. Spencer thought she was a swell storyteller. "I said, 'Emily, I'm going to Danby!'" Paige laughed, but there was a disconcerting edge to it. "She looked at me and said, 'Oh, okay.'" Paige shrugged. She bit her lip.

"_Ouch_," Spencer didn't know what else to say. She remembered this version of Emily... Emily in the middle of their senior year. She had been different. In retrospect, Emily stopped gushing about Paige after her injury. In fact, she was especially hard on the girl. Spencer always assumed Paige earned such disdain. "You didn't deserve that," Spencer said out loud.

"Yeah, well..." Paige shrugged. "It was for the best." Paige smiled. She seemed to realize that she was stressing Spencer out. "I mean, duh, _Stanford,_" she said to lighten the mood. "I went home and sent my acceptance."

_After crying your eyes out,_ Spencer thought, her stomach twisting. She was starting to wonder if Emily had stopped loving Paige as soon as she stopped being able to swim. They dated for _months_ after that. Spencer thought about how terrible that must have been before realizing that she already knew. Spencer rested a palm in her cheek. She felt her anxiety build again. It always started at her stomach and gradually filled her chest. She looked up at Paige. Her brown eyes were pools of understanding... of humor... of serenity. That was a word she'd never before associated with Paige McCullers. She settled into Paige's gaze and she could breathe again.

Spencer knew in that moment that she'd kiss Paige again. She was looking forward to it.

Spencer smiled at Paige. Paige's smile widened back.


	4. Constructive Summer

_Hey gang, here is a short chapter... Reviews are much appreciated, you beautiful tropical fish. _

* * *

They'd planned on meeting at 7AM for the first day of work on the Hastings' backyard. Paige was perplexed by the sudden _we_-ness of this gig. By the end of coffee it was 'we'll meet every morning to work between 6 and 10.' Spencer didn't have to be be at work at ten and they _did_ have all summer. And two sets of hands _are_ better than one... but, still...

Paige arrived at the Hastings' at 6:45. The house was bustling, which wasn't surprising considering their reputation. A suit-clad Mrs Hastings opened the front door before she could knock.

"Paige!" She smiled and embraced the girl in a stiff one-armed hug, complete with the crinkle of newspaper behind Paige's head. Her other hand held a steaming cup of coffee at a safe distance. "I see you're here before Spencer. That must mean you're in charge, right?" She quirked an eyebrow over her reading glasses.

"That's the plan," Paige smiled, looking around. "I wanted to see what I was getting myself into," she said meekly. Mrs Hastings laughed and Paige breathed a sigh of relief.

They walked back to the yard to see Mr. Hastings picking up tools and old bags of leaves, holding them awkwardly so as to preserve his suit. Apparently he wanted to 'clean up' a little before she arrived. Paige smiled at the sight and ran to help him. She understood why he might be embarrassed; the yard was overwhelmed by weeds and the barn was covered in vines, its paint peeling.

"I've added a few hundred extra onto the first check, so you can pick up supplies," Peter Hastings explained, rubbing his hands together, seeming pleased to be away from all sources of dirt. "You'll find that we don't have much here."

"There is no need for that," said Paige, point to her hatchback which was filled to the gills with yard tools and chemicals. "I don't know what my dad loves more, his yard or gadgets to buy for his yard," she smirked. Their yard and pool were the envy of the subdivision. Mr. Hastings chuckled and Veronica sighed.

"How is your father, Paige?," she said sadly, "I guess he won't be out there this summer. We didn't know about his condition until Spencer told us."

Paige nodded. It was understandable. Both of their parents had been extremely social back in the day. Her family retreated when she came out in high school and the Hastings... well, there is only so much you can handle after your name gets dragged through the news every few months. "He is doing well. He can barely sit still, let alone rest for that many months."

"They must miss him at work," Mr. Hastings said.

"He gets an incredible amount of paperwork and excel stuff done from the couch," Paige explained. Client visits were her dad's bread and butter, so seeing him benched was like watching Payton Manning do his taxes (skillfully, but miserably). Paige was telling the joke to the captivated parental units when she spotted Spencer out of the corner of her eye. The girl was lugging a cloth bag full of various and sundry gardening tools. This was the most casual Paige had ever seen her.

Spencer was dressed in a loose tank top over a sports bra and wearing super worn out old tennis shoes. Paige loved it, quickly glancing up the girl's legs to her short gym shorts, to her hand holding dusty gardening gloves. Aviators on and she looked _angry_. It made Paige want to jump her.

"Well, you're getting paid the set amount regardless, so take your time... and you're free to eat anything in the house. If you're stuck at home, you might as well enjoy your summer," Peter was advising kindly, "and keep Spencer in line, will you Paige?" he asked a little louder, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder when she joined them. "Make sure she shows up _on time _and actually helps you," he said giving the girl a half teasing smile. Spencer's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Spencer's morning was hellish. Poorly functioning alarm clocks, obnoxious traffic jams. Everything was going incorrectly.

Spencer often dreamed that there was some corner of the world where she could retreat and just _scream_. But she was in Rosewood where such fantasies led to a stay in Radley. Now she was around Paige. A girl who was confusing and actively making her look bad.

"We should start by getting the old paint off the house," Spencer announced, gruffly dropping her bag and grabbing scrapers and sandpaper, "There should be a ladder around the side of the barn," Spencer said pointedly. She was met with silence. "Well?" Spencer asked, unable to lose patience she never had in the first place. She looked up to see Paige staring at her.

"You look nice today," Paige said, "this is different," she stepped forward to brush her fingers over Spencer's old tank top. It was a Rosewood high gym shirt that Spencer had modified back when she was learning to sew. Spencer felt Paige's eyes move up her body and clenched her teeth. Spencer dislike being teased.

"Are you going to help, or what?" Spencer snapped.

"Have you had coffee yet?" Paige asked, "you seem..."

Spencer huffed in reply.

"Oh good, how about you go make some for us while I come up with a plan of attack," Paige asked, chewing her lip and appraising the barn.

"Paige just grab the ladder. Don't mess with me in the mornings!" Spencer yelled, getting close to the girl. Paige's hands went up. It might have been a defensive instinct at first, but now they were holding Spencer by her arms.

"I get it," Paige held her so she was looking right in Spencer's eyes. The girl was serious and all the fire Spencer could muster couldn't withstand her stare, "You're not a morning person. But, I have a power sprayer in my car and this barn has mildew, so will you _please_ take my lead on this?" Spencer's jaw unclenched looking into Paige's eyes. Her body was hot from anger, from the sun, from Paige...

Spencer looked down at the girl's lips, saw one corner quirk. Just like that, they were kissing. Spencer couldn't document any leaning or shifting or even who had had closed the deal, it just _was_. Paige's mouth was on hers and Spencer stepped forward into the pull of the girl's lips. When she finally broke away, she looked up to see a Paige's eyes wide in surprise, a goofy smile where Spencer's lips used to be. Only then did she realized that she'd even messed up the girl's ponytail with her hands.

"I'll go make coffee," Spencer blurted, spinning around to get to her house. _Whoa_. Spencer knew she'd wanted Paige; but, _how much_ had never registered to her.

* * *

When Spencer got home that night, she pulled up Netflix and poured herself a glass of wine. It was her usual celebration of the freedom of being an adult. She took a sip. However, instead of diving into some new series, she ended up picking up her phone and scrolling to Paige's number. She put it down and took another sip of wine. She picked it up again. It only took a minute and a half before she called.

"Hey, Spencer," Paige responded, friendly but distant.

"Hey, Paige. What are you up to?"

"Playing _Fallout._" Paige's terse answer explained why she sounded so distracted.

"_Seriously_?" Spencer asked, incredulous.

"I don't kid about video games," Paige responded, dry.

"Well, do you want to come over and watch a movie or something?" Spencer asked. _Or something?! _Spencer berated herself.

"Oh," Paige said. There was silence on the other line and Spencer wondered whether the girl was playing or trying pause the game.

Spencer let the awkward silence ride. She wondered if she'd had enough wine to blame her request on tipsiness. _Nope_, she confirmed.

"Okay," Paige said, cautiously. Spencer looked over at the clock, as Paige was surely doing on the other end of the line... It would take her a half hour to get here, and then it would be 8, she calculated. "I'll leave in a few," Paige said. "What are we watching?" Her attention was more fully on Spencer now, although Spencer could hear her shuffling around to get ready.

Spencer tried to imagine what a video game playing Paige looked like at home. She could picture fluffy socks and boxer shorts. The idea made Spencer smile.

"Well, I have a full Netflix queue. Get here soon and I'll let you pick one of three choices and then we'll negotiate."

Paige laughed. "I'll pick two and, just so you know, I'm going to kill you in a movie debate. I've taken film history. My vocabulary is better than yours."

They continued talking and teasing each other until Paige as half way to Spencer's, at which point Spencer, who'd lost track of time, jumped up to clean her apartment. It was a total disaster.

* * *

Paige stood in front of the door for a few moments. She wasn't sure this was actually happening. She knocked and Spencer opened the door. Only after a few more moments of awkwardness did Paige excuse herself to the restroom.

By the time she got out, Spencer had several movie choices up. They had debated until they were stuck between a documentary about Heveltica and _Drinking Buddies_. Paige preferred the latter, but enjoyed annoying Spencer too much to concede. _Holy shit, this is foreplay_, she thought as her arguments got more pointed and her passion moved her closer to the other girl.

Before she could plan or plot, she started kissing Spencer's neck. Soon they were horizontal on Spencer's couch. It was an unexpectedly vigorous progression and Paige wanted nothing more than to strip the girl down and feel every part of her. Spencer was warm under her lips and hands. She was unbelievably soft that it was impossible to tell where Spencer ended and Paige's comfort and bliss began.

But, Spencer was also unpredictable. She would bite when Paige was expecting a kiss and that only made Paige want to hold her down and kiss her harder.

Paige stopped herself from unbuttoning the girl's jeans. She wanted to savor this, as casual as whatever _this_ terrible decision might be. After slowing their pace, Paige rolled aways from Spencer, so they were side by side like sardines on Spencer's couch.

"_That_... escalated quickly," Spencer said after a few moments of silence.

Paige laughed, and then sighed. She was also focused on bringing herself down from the ridiculous high, "You're _very_ fun to kiss," Paige said after a few moments.

She could see Spencer grinning out of the corner of her eye. Spencer moved from her back to her side, cupping Paige's cheek and kissing her again. She finished by tugging lightly at Paige's bottom lip with her teeth.

"You're not so bad yourself," Spencer said in a soft gravelly growl. That was just too much for Paige to handle. One hand pushed through the girl's hair and the other was on her waist as she pushed Spencer back onto her back and climbed on top of the girl.

They went at it again for a while until another begrudging slow-down from both sides. There was really no reason to take it farther tonight, Paige reasoned, even if she was starting to feel uncomfortably wet for the girl. She kissed down Spencer's neck before taking a deep breath and sitting up. "Okay," Paige huffed, faking grumpiness. "You. Sit over there. I'll sit on my hands and we'll watch this damn movie."

Spencer laughed. "Deal," she said, hitting the play button. The agreement only lated for the first ten minutes of the movie.

If asked if the girls had seen _Drinking Buddies_, both Paige and Spencer would swear they had. But when asked about the simplest detail, which are essential to enjoying a film with no script, they would give fuzzy answers.

What is clear is that Paige woke up at Spencer's house at 5AM to the sound of Spencer's (horribly grating) alarm clock.


	5. High Road

_Ahhh, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. I would have updated earlier, but I was out of the country. I legit wrote scenes in a notebook MADE OF PAPER (I opened it and was like 'ugh, why are there no apps'). Anyway, I loved the reviews. Keep 'em coming? Each one is a delicious stack of waffles._

* * *

Paige slammed her hand down on the alarm to stop its beeping,_ 5 in the goddamn AM,_ "Ugh, _fuck_," she mumbled. Paige was wearing her shirt from yesterday and her underwear. She rolled onto her back flinging her arm to cover most of the bed. _No Spencer._ Paige imagined the girl freaking out. "She is actually stubborn enough to leave her own apartment," Paige grumbled, covering her head with her arm.

Paige had never intended on sleeping over at Spencer's place. Nor had she planned on making out with the girl until 2AM... _or sleep-removing my own damn bra,_ she thought, now searching. She made her way to the bathroom to observe herself, all hair sticking up and smudged eyeliner, _And the award for most convincing walk of shame goes to-_ she noticed and used a new toothbrush from the counter. She stopped when she heard music from the kitchen. Paige rinsed her face, put on her jeans and ventured out.

"Just in time," Spencer said as she placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a mug of coffee in front of a baffled Paige. _No way,_ Paige thought, already salivating at the breakfast before her. Then, realizing that Spencer had _purposefully_ left the alarm on, she re-stacked the bricks for her wall of grumpiness. She'd still eat the damn pancakes. Just not as enthusiastically.

Spencer looked like she'd gotten back from a run. She flitted around the kitchen, _"Clean as you go_," Paige grumbled under her breath, taking a sip of coffee.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for breakfast. Did you sleep well?" Paige replied with a little smile.

"I did," Spencer lied as she worked, not making eye contact with the girl.

"Productive morning?" Paige pushed, still trying to sound casual.

"It has been," Spencer continued cleaning. "Woke up. Briefly panicked. Went for a run. Felt better."

Paige nodded, "Panicked?"

"There was a girl in my bed," Spencer answered calmly, finishing her chores.

"You didn't sleep," Paige said what she'd long calculated.

"If I'd _slept_ and then done all of that, we'd be _late_ for work," Spencer reasoned lightly, as if trying to explain social norms to a child.

Paige chuckled and took another sip, "Coffee: The sign that God loves us and wants us to be more productive," Paige said, edgy, holding up her glass. Spencer grabbed her mug and and clinked the toast with a tired smile. "I didn't mean to spend the night," Paige added, deciding to be mature and address the elephant.

"I think I meant for you to spend the night, so I should be the one who is sorry," Spencer admitted.

Paige gave herself a moment to consider the implications. "Well if you're sorry, I don't have to be, right?" Paige asked, teasing but still tense.

"Yep," Spencer said, briskly. "I'm going to go shower. You're welcome to borrow anything you need. I take it you found the toothbrush?" Spencer said, finally smiling. She must have recalled her morning at Paige's. She seemed a little easier for an instant and Paige let herself breathe normally again.

"Yeah. I'll be borrowing some shorts," Paige said. Spencer was almost out of the room. "Spencer?" The girl turned around. She really was _fetching_, Paige thought, joking with herself. Paige got up off the barstool and walked, tentatively, towards the girl. "You've got a little something..." The apartment wasn't large. It only took a couple steps. Paige reached out to the smudge of chocolate on the girl's face and soon they were kissing. It was brief. It felt natural to casually kiss Spencer like that. Paige felt the girl shiver slightly and that gave her a boost of confidence. She pulled her close with an arm around her back and deepened the kiss, holding for about three seconds before letting her go and pulling back. Paige didn't want to overstay her welcome.

Spencer blushed, not saying anything. She looked disoriented before smiling, nodding and retreating to her bedroom.

_Now... now I feel like eating pancakes,_ Paige thought, pleased. Her stomach was knotted up, but it was now in a much better way.

* * *

Spencer didn't breathe until she got to the bathroom. Her hand was still a little shaky as she turned on the water. _Pull yourself together!_ She kept thinking.

The thing that was scary wasn't that Paige was a woman. Nor was it the fact that she'd never actually broken up with Toby.

It was this: When Spencer left for her run, she missed Paige.

_That is completely insane, right?_ She thought, undressing for the shower. _It has only been a few days!_

She tried to think about what her friends would say. Aria would say that it was love at first sight, or some whirlwind romance nonsense. Hannah would giddily insist that Spencer was in _lust_. At least Emily would underst- _Oh god, Emily,_ Spencer thought, washing her face roughly, wishing she could turn back time long enough to perpetually live in that place where she'd forgotten about Emily.

"What am I doing?" Spencer muttered. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

Then again, Emily was gone for the rest of summer. This was just a summer fling. Emily would never have to find out. Unless she talked to that Kim girl. Who was a swimmer. _Dammit_, Spencer thought, regretting the lie she'd told Kim. She didn't think anything would happen with Paige at that point, right? _Right?_

Spencer didn't want to linger in the shower for too long. Her mind was moving too frantically for her to enjoy it. She had to end things with Paige. She probably had to end things with Paige. She really ought to consider ending things with Paige...

It was amazing how quickly she was able to talk herself out of ending things with Paige.

* * *

Paige's phone seemed to buzz just as she was finishing her breakfast.

_Hey Paige! It's Kim!_

Kim: _It was good seeing you last weekend. If you need a swim buddy... you know where to find me._

Paige contemplated the text. It had only been a few weeks of summer and her swim schedule was poised to be abandoned in favor of chocolate chip waffles and making out with Spencer Hastings._ Then again..._ she thought about the inherent danger of drama posed by a girl like Kim.

Paige: _I've got a pool, so I'm good on that front. Good to hear from you, though!_

Paige hoped that didn't sound too pompous. Kim didn't miss a beat.

Kim:_ Well, in that case... it is me who needs a swim buddy. Some of us aren't blessed with a home pool ; )_

"Ooph," Paige muttered aloud, feeling like an asshole. She was trying to pen a response, but Kim beat her to the punch.

Kim:_ Some of us swimmers are throwing a party on Saturday. We'd love it if you and Spencer stopped by. And yes, I will be offended if you don't._

Paige chuckled. Okay, here was a way to redeem herself and actually make friends this summer.

Paige:_ I'd love to come. And I'll work on Spencer._

Paige chewed her lip. There was still something 'off' about this that she had to fix.

Paige: _And Kim. This thing with Spencer is new and she hasn't really talked to anyone about it..._

Kim: _Discretion, I gotcha. I haven't and won't mention it to anyone._

Paige sighed, relieved.

Paige: _Thanks. You're pretty great. See you Saturday._

Spencer was growing tired of talking around things with Paige. She knew she'd been cold that morning and now Paige was getting all squirrely again. Normally she'd find it endearing to watch Paige squirm. But the idea that Paige was uncomfortable was making Spencer feel ill. Things got less awkward by the time the arrived at Spencer's parents' place. The girls had plenty of barn-related ideas to discuss and once they were actually working, they fell easily into joking and teasing each other.

"This barn is actually charming," Paige mused, climbing down the ladder. Between the power sprayer yesterday and hours of old fashioned sanding this morning, they'd managed to strip the thing of all its paint and mildew.

"Yeah, we used to have sleepovers in there before..." Spencer trailed off, deciding to change the subject when Paige looked puzzled. "I fixed it up in high school and decorated the interior. My sister was supposed to live here when she was engaged. It kind of fell out of use after," Spencer explained, scraping a little patch that she'd missed. She looked at it, pleased, when it was done. She looked over to see Paige standing on the last rung of the ladder, smirking at her in a way that made Spencer's lips tingle a bit. The girl was starting to sweat a little. It was just enough to making her t-shirt cling tighter to her body. "You want a tour?" Spencer asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah," Paige said once her feet were on the ground. She took her gloves off and watched Spencer grab a key from under the mat.

Sun was shining through the adjacent window and the house was immaculately decorated. Spencer got them both water from the kitchen and showed Paige the common room. "This is impressive, Hastings," Paige said with a smirk. She was leaning slightly against the arm of a couch, her hands at her back, keeping most of her body off it. She'd been careful to place the glass of water on a coaster. Her hands served the same purpose with the couch. She was way too sweaty and gross to sit on Hastings family furniture, even if it was the barn couch.

"So I looked up _The Runaways_ when I got home the day after Noel's," Spencer said, moving closer to Paige. Paige had found and worn her own shirt from Spencer's place.

"Yeah? Did you like any of the characters?" Paige asked. Spencer was close enough now to start pointing things out.

"Well, the girl with the raptor is great," Spencer said, running her finger over Paige's abs, "And it looks like shipping Niko and Karolina is the way to go." Now Spencer's palm was on Paige and the girl was leaning close. Paige was already exhausted and nervous and now she was starting to lose balance. The slightest nudge from Spencer ended up sending her over the arm and onto the couch. "That couch is particularly comfortable," Spencer said, in her 'tour voice,' looking down at the girl with a smirk.

"You're right about that," Paige said, trying to regain composure and scooting back a foot on her butt. Spencer took that as her cue to climb over the arm as well, positioning herself with one knee against the cushions and the other between Paige's legs. She leaned down slightly and Paige met her there, capturing her lips in a kiss. The girl bit Spencer's bottom lip just hard enough for Spencer to fall forward into Paige's arms.

Paige caught her, pushing fingers into Spencer's tidy braid. She pulled just enough to break contact just to push against Spencer again, a hand moving boldly to Spencer's butt. _I guess we're done being awkward, then,_ Paige thought.

Spencer felt a rush of warmth, loving the way Paige was toying with her. Before she knew it, Paige was leading her to sit up, leveraging her weight to flip them over. Spencer lost a little of her breath by the impact of the couch against her back and frantically grabbed for Paige. She missed her touch. She wanted to be kissing again. She wanted so much more. One hand was gripping tight to Paige's shirt and the other scratching down her back over the cloth. Paige growled a little, grabbing both of Spencer's hands to hold over her head. She started kissing down Spencer's neck in a series of nips and sucks, moving her other hand up the girl's shirt. Spencer squirmed against the fabric of her shorts for relief. Paige noticed, pushing her knee forward to assist her. It served to heat things up further. "_Paige," _Spencer whispered and Paige doubled the pressure. Her hand was now on Spencer's breast, pushing the girl against her hip.

_Be-beep be-beep be-beep... Be-beep be-beep be-beep_

_"Ugh," _Paige sighed, holding a little tighter before releasing her grip and letting her body go limp against Spencer's. "I hate your alarm clocks," she groaned. "I hope you have damage insurance on that one..." she continued against Spencer's collar bone. She wasn't going to let the girl go just yet.

Spencer let a heavy sigh, "I have to go to work." Paige waited one more second before rolling off her.

"I know. _Go_," Paige said, grumpy.

Spencer looked over her her body filling with concern. Spencer didn't want to hurt Paige. She didn't want things to be awkward again. She could call in sick to work. It's not like she did much anyway... Paige looked up at her as if she were trying to read those very thoughts. Finally Paige smirked.

"What?" Spencer asked, eyebrows raised. She started to stand, using the arm of the couch to to cover up the fact that her legs felt like jelly.

"You have major sex hair," Paige said with a smirk. Spencer made a feeble attempt to pat her hair back into shape, but it was a total wreck.

Paige chucked, "it suites you," she said swinging her legs to the floor, rubbing her face. "Wow," she mumbled, "and ow," she said stretching. She looked up to see Spencer smiling at her. "Well, go on! You're surely late now. I'll get the yard cleaned up," she said with a grin.

Spencer nodded and gathered her phone and started towards the door. But she couldn't leave. Something was tugging her back. She turned on her heel and walked briskly up to Paige. She laid her hands on the sides of Paige's neck. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing her. It was casual, just like the one in the kitchen.

"For what?" Paige asked, clearly pleased with this reaction, her hand landing on Spencer's waist. Spencer kissed her again, pushing hard... wanting her to know, wanting the sentiment to hold.

"The last few day," she said, looking into Paige's dark eyes. With one more kiss, Spencer felt like she could finally leave. "See you tonight?" Spencer asked, voice low. She hoped it held the weight of how badly she wanted Paige.

"Yeah, unless something better comes up," Paige mumbled, teasing as she blushed a bit at Spencer's gaze.

Spencer gave her a playful glare on her way out of the barn. _Pull yourself together!_ Spencer repeated her mantra, this time with a grin.

* * *

Aria Montgomery had was cradling a tome, _The Complete Works of James Joyce,_ that she had chosen to read on her round-about 14 hour flight. It was probably late in Rosewood by now, she calculated. She thought back to the message she'd gotten from Hannah while she was still on the tarmac. Hannah would need a ride from the Philly train station tomorrow afternoon.

Luckily, Emily Fields had made her connection and would be arriving in the morning, giving her plenty of time to caffeinate and rent a car to get the three of them to Rosewood. Aria smirked, pleased with their coordination skills.

They had all been miserable in their own way this summer. But it was Emily, who had the unfortunate luck of having to break up with the coordinator of her trip, that solidified their plans to go home. Aria shook off thoughts of the unfortunate circumstances and just let herself be eager to see her girls. Plus, she was so excited that hadn't told the fourth member of their group. The one who kept whining about being abandoned.

Surprising Spencer was going to be the _best_ part.


End file.
